Crimson and Clover by Cullens Conquest
by ControlPossessSeduceContest
Summary: Edward Cullen enjoyed the freedom his life gave him. Bikes, blood and booze were the three things he couldn't live without. Being a part of the Devil's Disciples was his life, until a pretty little hitchhiker on the side of the road caught his attention. "Now I don't hardly know her, but I think I could love her. Crimson and clover." Warning, contains violence. Contest entry.


**Contest entry for the** **Control. Possess. Seduce. Contest**

 **Title** : Crimson and Clover

 **Rating** : M

 **Summary:** Edward Cullen enjoyed the freedom his life gave him. Bikes, blood and booze were the three things he couldn't live without. Being a part of the Devil's Disciples was his life, until a pretty little hitchhiker on the side of the road caught his attention. "Now I don't hardly know her, but I think I could love her. Crimson and clover." Warning, contains violence.

 **Disclaimer** : The author does not own any publicly recognizable characters herein. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

 **Crimson and Clover**

The Devil's Disciples were my life, those crazy motherfuckers were my brothers. I wasn't in it for the chicks or the money, I loved the violence and the freedom of the open road.

It was in my blood.

But a month on the road can take its toll on you and I was ready to be home.

I was slowly taking over for my father, who had promised to spend more time with my mother. You never truly left the crew unless it was in a body bag, but he was taking less responsibilities, and allowing me to take the lead more. Preparing me to take over.

Over the years the biker culture has grown, some hardcore, but many consisted of a bunch of pussies with too much fucking cash and not enough balls.

Territorial wars often broke out and the cops would stand back and watch, hoping we would take each other out, fucking pussies didn't want to get their hands dirty.

Italy gave the world the mafia, China spawned the triad, but America gave the world the bikers.

There were rules to follow if you wanted to join. You had to demonstrate absolute loyalty to the club in order to get your patch. Despite what the rumors say you do not have to be a criminal to join, no murder or serious crime had to be committed. Members could spend years in the club without taking part in any criminal activity, but they were far from innocent. I mean it's hard to stay clean while you watch one of your brothers make a drug deal or beat a man to death.

My whole crew consisted of over a hundred men, out of those, sixty percent had committed serious crimes. The rest were either rookies that would not last the year, or small timers like accountants and people who helped on the day to day running of the business.

We had just dealt with the last of our business in Phoenix and we were heading home. It had been fun, but I just wanted to kick up my feet and relax at the clubhouse. It had been one cluster fuck after another.

I had my hands in a lot of pies these days, from drug trafficking and racketeering to contract killing. It was rare that I had to go handle business myself, but when someone is rumored to be talking to the feds, I had no choice but to pay them a visit, goddamn cunt had balls the size of Texas.

Thinking about Phoenix made me angry, I needed a goddamn smoke.

I pulled into a gas station, the eighteen guys behind me all following. I lit up a smoke and took a deep pull, the nicotine immediately making me feel better. This would be the last stop before home. I watched Emmett and Jasper head straight for the diner across the street, always thinking about food those fuckers. After filling up I headed inside to pay, picking up a drink and a pack of smokes. That's when some asshole behind me spoke.

"What kind of bike is that?" I turned and looked at the guy, he was wearing baggy pants with a wife-beater, looking like some rap video gangster reject.

"Harley, Road King." I answered flatly, turning to leave.

"Is it fast?"

"Yes." I spoke between gritted teeth, I wasn't in the mood for conversing with idiots. I'd only had one smoke and my tolerance was wearing thin.

"I bet my car can beat your bike." He and his friends started laughing and nudging each other, that's when I snapped. I slammed the guy with my fist, splitting his lip and busting his nose. The guy recovered quickly and pulled a gun, but before he could do anything, his friends dragged him away. I was not amused at the show of disrespect. No one pulls a gun on me and gets away with it. I followed behind him, pissed the fuck off, removing the gun from the back of my jeans. I hit him over the head, knocking him to the ground and aimed the gun between his eyes.

"You pull a gun on me, you better make sure you pull the trigger, boy." I watched as he pissed himself and I laughed. This would improve my mood greatly. There's nothing better than taking your frustration out on some stupid fucker.

"Not so tough now, are you?" I could feel someone come up behind me and before I could turn around Jasper spoke.

"Come on Ed, there's too many witnesses here, it's not worth it." I gritted my teeth. He was right, I couldn't afford to get caught killing some gangbanger wannabe. After getting away with everything I had, it would be just my fucking luck that I get caught killing this fucking asshole.

"You're lucky. This asshole just saved your life." I reached into his jeans and removed his gun. "When anybody pulls a gun on me, it belongs to me." I tucked the gun into my jeans. "Now leave before I change my mind."

Aggravated, I lit up another smoke and climbed onto my bike. As soon as I flicked the butt away, I kickstarted it and drove away. I knew the guys would catch up in no time. After about five minutes the sound of their engines met my ears from behind me.

Driving down the deserted road I spotted what looked to be the finest ass I had ever seen encased in a pair of jeans that clung like a second skin. Long flowing brown locks reached the middle of her back. She had her thumb held out as she walked. I waved the guys forward and pulled to a stop on the side of the road next to her.

"Hey, need a ride?" I asked, my eyes raking over her body, fuck, I bit my lip hard, so goddamn hot. As my eyes reached her face, I smiled. I was looking into the most beautiful pair of brown eyes I had ever seen. "Well, hello, Angel eyes."

She laughed, "Yes, please." She smiled a sexy fucking smile while looking me over from head to toe.

"Then hop on, I'll take you wherever you want to go." Her eyes drifted over to the road ahead and I knew she could see a couple of my guys waiting. "You're safe Angel eyes, I promise no one will touch you. You have my word."

"No one will touch me?" She raised an eyebrow, "I hope that's not true."

I laughed, "Where to baby?"

"Anywhere but here," she leaned forward, her lips almost touching mine. I noticed blood on her bottom lip. "Can I come with you?" I looked into those eyes of hers and nodded.

"Looks like you're coming to Hollister with me, baby. What's with the crimson?" I looked at her bloody lip.

"It's nothing I couldn't handle." She waved her hand, and my fist clenched at the thought of someone hurting her.

"You sure? I bet I could make him real sorry." She laughed and hitched her leg over behind me, her arms circling around my waist, and she squeezed.

"I'm sure, Clover." I looked back at her in question.

"Your eyes are the loveliest shade of green I've ever seen, like Clover." I laughed and adjusted my cock. This was going to be a long ass ride.

"Hold on tight Crimson baby." I revved the bike and sped off, catching up with the rest of the guys in no time.

We were nearing home and I couldn't wait. The roar of the bike had made it impossible to talk, and the sexy little vixen behind me had been teasing me all the way, brushing her hands over my cock, licking the back of my neck. Her warm center was pushed up behind me and every so often she would rub herself against me. I was finding it hard to concentrate when all I wanted to do was bend her over my bike and fuck her brains out.

~C&C~

The clubhouse was in a rundown part of town, on a small street lined with busted up cars and dead palm trees. It used to be a strip club back in the 70's. There were about twenty bikes parked outside and a few cars, most of those belonged to the newbies. They were essentially gofers until they move up in ranks, that's when they get to ride with us. But in the meantime, their job was to find women for the crew's entertainment and run the small errands that we deemed unworthy of our time.

Pulling into the lot and parking in my space, I cut the engine. "Sit still," I ordered her, as I climbed off my bike. She looked like sin sitting on my ride as the wind blew her hair, making my dick twitch. Imagines of her riding me flashed through my mind. Shaking those thoughts from my head, I picked her sexy ass up and off my Harley, letting her slide down my front, feeling what she's done to me, and holding her against me.

"What's your name, Crimson?" I asked, one hand gripping her ass as I ground my hard dick into her front, while my other hand touched the broken skin on her lip.

"Bella, Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella." She moaned as I licked the small amount of blood from her lip.

"Mmmm… Beautiful name for a beautiful girl. I'm Edward," I murmured, my mouth busy moving up and down her neck.

"How old are you, beautiful?" I picked her up and pushed her against the nearby car.

"Twenty-two," she breathed out between pants. "You?"

"I'm thirty-three. Do you have any issues with much older men."

"None whatsoever." She whispered.

"Good." I put her down and grabbed her hand dragging her into the clubhouse and to the far end corner of the room.

I picked her up and put her on the mini stage at the side of the bar. This was my spot, the place where I sat when relaxing, the place I sat when I was being entertained.

"I want you to dance for me, Crimson." Her smile was wicked and her hips started to move seductively to the beat.

"Fuck me," I muttered. She was spectacular. I reached behind the bar blindly for the bottle of whisky, my eyes refused to move from her body.

I was hypnotized.

Her giggle carried over the loud music. She was wicked and knew exactly what she was doing. Crimson may look innocent with those pretty angel eyes and sweet smile, but something tells me she's going to keep me on my toes. Her hands slid up her torso, and I caught her intent immediately. "Don't even think about it baby girl, that blouse stays on. No one sees you like that but me!" I shouted at her. "Jesus Christ." I hissed as she dipped low.

My hand palmed my dick. I was so turned on and aching for her. She was driving me fucking crazy.

"Crawl to me Crimson baby." She dropped to her knees and slowly worked her way to me and I grabbed the whisky.

"You want some?" I shook the bottle and she nodded. I poured it into her open mouth, she hissed as it spilled over the broken skin on her lip, and down between the valley of her breast.

"Kiss me." I growled out. Her mouth met mine in a furious kiss.

"Woohoo, way to go Eddie boy!" Emmett's voice carried over to me and that's when I snapped. There was no way I was allowing any of these fuckers to see my girl's moves. Yeah, that's right, 'My girl', Crimson was mine from the moment I picked her up.

I was up out of my seat in a matter of seconds, I grabbed her hips and threw her over my shoulder.

"I can't wait baby." I had to have her now. Striding straight past everyone and ignoring the catcalls, I made my way down the dark hall. I put her down while I dug out my keys to my office, my hands shaking with anticipation, unlocking the door, I dragged her inside.

"On your knees," I said harshly, my breathing labored. She knelt before me, watching as I unzipped my jeans, I was so hard. I freed my dick from my underwear and slowly stroked myself, she stared, transfixed, not moving.

"Don't waste time admiring it, Crimson," I gritted. "Suck it." She moaned and licked her lips.

Holding her head with one hand, I pushed myself between her lips, with shallow, measured thrusts. I could see her squirming her hips, looking for friction.

"Give me some tongue," Her tongue started working over the head of my dick, as she licked and lapped at it. She looked up at me with those beautiful brown peepers and I almost lost it.

"Enough," I ordered, holding back my release. I jerked my hips back, pulling myself free from her mouth. "You're too fucking good at that, but I don't plan on coming so soon. I like to take my time." I flashed her a smile and lunged forward taking her lips roughly. I could taste myself on her and it just served to turn me on more.

"I need to have you Crimson, baby." I ran my tongue over her lips. "I need to fuck you, but first I need to see you come." I winked at her and stood back.

"Take off your jacket," She removed her jacket, letting it fall to the floor. "Blouse too," her hands started to unbutton it. "Slower," she paused, then slowly unbuttoned the rest, slipping it over her shoulders and letting it fall to the floor. My eyes roamed over her, taking in her beauty, from the heaving of her breast to the flat of her stomach, she may have the eyes of an angel, but she was a she-devil incarnate. Her body was definitely built for sin.

"Jeans, baby." My voice was rough and I was finding it hard to restrain myself. I had to have her, this little girl was mine now, she belonged to me.

My eyes watched as she slid her jeans down her shapely legs and stepped out of them, kicking her boots off at the same time, as she stood up I could see her nipples tighten under the fabric of her thin black bra. I stepped forward and started peppering kisses up her neck, to her ear.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard, Crimson. You're going to be feeling me for days after. Would you like that?" As I spoke, I found the clasp at the back of her bra, undoing it, and slowly peeling it away. I threw it somewhere behind me.

"Yes." She moaned as my hands closed over her breasts massaging them. "Such a dirty girl," I whispered in her ear. She moaned again and moved her hips forward looking for friction.

"Please, Clover." She begged and that was my undoing. I latched my mouth around one of her nipples, biting softly before sucking it hard into my mouth. She whimpered and moaned as I made my way down her body, kissing and tasting her as I went.

My mouth found her nipple again while my hand slid into her panties, cupping her pussy. My tongue worked her nipple over making her legs buckle slightly.

"I like you like this. At my mercy, begging for my dick, my mouth, and my fingers. You've been teasing me the whole ride home. Now it's my turn." I looked into her eyes, they were filled with lust and desire from my hand squeezing and playing with her soaking wet pussy.

She jerked her hips forward, enticing me, demanding I pay her clit some attention. I wiggled my finger through her pubic hair, hitting her exactly where she wanted. She yelped and moaned, "Oh god, yes, please."

"You like that my dirty girl?" I murmured against her breast, while my finger flicked harder at her clit, slipping two fingers inside, her leg made its way over my hip, giving me more room to move.

"More… Oh, oh please... Clover, more." She gasped working her hips in time with the strokes of my fingers. Within moments her pussy clenched around my fingers hard. I stood up so I could stare into her eyes as she came. She was exquisite.

"So beautiful Crimson. Give me one more." I demanded, twisting my wrist slightly I slipped another finger inside her, my thumb working over her clit furiously. Her whole body shuddered, her eyes staring blankly into mine, overcome with pleasure. I added more pressure and she instantly came to life.

"Please, I need you to fuck me, I need you inside of me," she plead, as her blush spread down over her chest. I could feel her start to tighten around my fingers again.

"Come on baby, give it up. One more." I grabbed her face with my free hand, kissing her hard, my tongue pushing in. It was a kiss of possession.

She gasped as I freed her mouth, I could taste blood, our kisses reopening the cut on her lip. It only took a moment and she was coming hard again. I slowly dropped her leg and removed my hand from her panties. I stripped my jeans and underwear off and removed my t-shirt as she was still recovering from her orgasm. It took her a moment to realize I was naked. Her eyes raked over my body, my cock standing to full attention.

"Oh god, so hot." She breathed, I leaned forward and licked the small trail of blood that had left her lip.

I grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back against the wall, bending my knees, I dipped down, lifting one of her legs to open her up. I moved her panties to one side, her hand grabbed my cock and she guided me to her entrance. Then, with a firm thrust I was in, she threw her head back crying out. My hips pumped in a slow circular motion, teasing her until I could see she was becoming impatient. My mouth was kissing everywhere I could reach, her nose, her forehead, her chin, along her jaw and down her neck.

She squealed as I picked her up, slipping free from her body, I lay her down on the pool table in my office.

"You on the pill?" I asked, stroking myself, smirking at her spread out on the table. She nodded as I slowly pulled off her panties, my lips finding her ankle and kissing up her leg.

"Gorgeous," I murmured, as I stared at the view before me. I plunged my face greedily between her legs, opening her up with my thumbs, I licked at her nub.

"No, please Clover, I want you to fuck me." I pulled away, I could see she was fighting off another orgasm.

"So greedy, but maybe I want to make you come with my mouth. You wouldn't want to deny me that, would you?" I watched her eyes widen as I leaned down and licked her, my eyes firmly on hers.

"Please," she pleaded, using the seducing power of her eyes. I couldn't deny her no matter how much I wanted to. I withdrew my mouth after one final lick.

Leaning over her, I rested on one elbow, my lips meeting hers, I kissed her again, a slow, deep, possessive kiss, tasting the blood from her lip. I pushed inside her slowly, as my tongue danced with hers. My hands moved to restrain her hands. My hips thrust hard against her, building up speed. She hooked her legs around my waist, our hips meeting in perfect synchronization. I could hear the balls in the pool table rattling together in time with our thrusts. She was on the edge again, I could feel it and my eyes met her wild ones.

"Please, please, please." Her mumbled pleas against my lips reached my ears.

"Not yet." I breathed into her mouth.

My own release building, I stopped kissing her to catch my breath. I could feel the sweat pooling on my forehead.

"So good." She lifted her hips more, allowing me to go deeper. I pounded her pussy harder, hissing through my gritted teeth.

"So fucking good. You're mine now Crimson, say it."

"Yes, yours, only yours." I kissed her again, harder, wilder as I pounded my cock into her tight pussy, losing control quickly.

"Now. Come now." I demanded.

She cried out, her words half mangled as her body gripped my dick, squeezing my own release from me.

"Shit, baby, yes!" I shouted, as I shot my cum deep inside her, watching her come had to be the sexiest thing I'd ever seen.

Chest heaving, she clung to me trying to catch her breath. I kissed her face all over unable to stop touching her as she came down from her high. My own breathing slowed as my heart rate returned to normal.

I slowly pulled myself from her, picking her up, I carried her to the sofa at the other end of my office and lay down with her draped over me like a blanket.

~C&C~

A knock at the door woke me up, after talking for a little while Crimson and I gave into sleep. Fucking her sure took it out of me. I watched as her eyes opened slowly and she smiled a sleepy seductive smile.

"What!" I shouted, she jumped and I kissed her nose in apology.

"Boss, everyone is here and your father wants to speak to you." Her eyes widened as Jasper spoke through the door.

"We'll be right out Jazz." I kept my eyes on hers.

"What's the matter Crimson?" I leaned forward kissing her forehead.

"Your father's here?" She looked panicked and I laughed.

"Don't worry baby, you don't have to meet him if you're not ready, once he's done talking to me he will more than likely leave." My hand slowly stroked the hair back from her forehead. "Then, I'm bringing you home with me." She smiled a bright smile and jumped up brazenly walking around the room picking up her clothes.

My arms folded behind my head as I watched her perfect ass disappear into her jeans, sans panties. She turned and laughed at me.

"What?" I smiled.

"See something you like big boy?" Her eyes looked down towards my cock.

"Yeah, I see something I like very much, something that needs to come over here and sit on my dick." She laughed again as I sat up.

"Your dad's waiting Clover, we can pick this up again later." She smiled at me and picked up her blouse, buttoning it up, no bra. She then picked up my jeans and threw them at me.

"Baby you can't go out there without any underwear on. I won't be able to concentrate." I grumbled, pulling on my jeans, I got up and made my way over to her taking my t-shirt from her fingers.

"You'll be fine, I'll stay where you can see me, I promise." She leaned over to kiss me gently before grabbing her boots and heading to the door. I followed behind her pissed that my father couldn't wait till the morning. I reached over grabbing her hand. "You stay with me until I say, okay Crimson." She nodded and released my hand to tie her hair back.

We walked out of my office hand-in-hand. I guided her to my corner and into my seat, making it known to all the fuckers in here that she was with me.

"You want a drink baby?" I grabbed another bottle of whisky taking a long pull from it.

"Just a soda, please." I nodded.

"No problem, coke?" I hopped over the bar grabbing a tall glass, filling it with ice, looking at her for confirmation. I filled the glass with coke and hopped back over placing the glass on the table in front of her.

"I'm going to be just over there Crimson baby," her eyes followed my hand to where I was pointing. She nodded, taking a drink of her coke, flashing me a quick smile. She leaned back, placing her feet on the table in front.

"Don't take too long Clover."

"I won't." I leaned forward, kissing her hard. I tasted the blood immediately. Pulling back I touched her lips, "Sorry baby, it isn't going to heal if I keep it up."

She smiled and licked her lip. "No problem."

I quickly turned and walked away, I knew if I didn't move away from her now I never would.

As I made my way to my father, he raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up you fucker, you couldn't wait until tomorrow?" I sat down, taking another pull from the bottle in my hand.

"This won't take long Edward, I just want an update on the Phoenix situation. You always were a grumpy fucker when you were frustrated. What? Did she not put out." He gestured towards Crimson.

"Yes, you old cunt and don't talk about her like that, you hear me?" I leaned forward and looked him in the eye showing him how serious I was.

His hands raised in surrender, "Sorry son, your mother will be happy to hear you've met someone."

"No, I'm sorry, she's got me twisted up inside and it's fucking with my head." He laughed, looking over to where Crimson sat.

"The best one's always do, son." I nodded, bringing the bottle to my mouth again before speaking.

"I was right, the leak was in Garrett's crew, he had no clue who it was, but with the right incentives he was easily found and dealt with." I waved the bottle around. "Fucker was a low level gofer, pissed that he hadn't ranked up. He thought he'd chance it with the feds, apparently they were investigating him for a robbery. He made a deal and the rest is history." I leaned back and grabbed a smoke, lighting it up and taking a deep pull.

"Where is he now?" My father asked.

"Buried in the desert," I laughed. "You should have heard the rat bastard cry when I removed his tongue, music to my ears." I grinned at him and he shook his head.

"Sometimes your thirst for blood scares me son." I nodded.

I knew that, but I am what I am.

Just as I opened my mouth to speak, he cursed, looking behind me. I turned to see what had his attention and saw red. Some fucker was was grabbing at my Crimson. She was shaking her head, trying to move away, but was stuck between the wall and the dead motherfucker.

I was up out of my seat in a flash, I didn't hear or see anything, I had tunnel vision on the fucker. I punched him, knocking him to the floor, but before he had a chance to get a word out my foot made contact with his body.

"She's mine, you slack-assed, motherfucker." I kicked him in the head. "Bitch-ass, punk thinks he can touch what's mine." Another kick and I heard him groan from the pain. Hands grabbed me, pulling me away, the red haze lifting. I saw Crimson stood still against the wall. I broke free from whoever was holding me back and held my hand out towards her.

"Come on baby." She grabbed my hand and I dragged her back to my office.

Once inside I pulled her to me ripping her blouse open.

"You're mine Crimson, say it, tell me you're mine. Tell me who owns you." I demanded while working my mouth down her chest sucking and biting along the way.

"I'm yours Clover, just yours." She moaned and pulled at my hair.

"I have to have you, I have to show you. YOU ARE MINE!" I spun her around, bending her over the pool table.

"Tell me you want me, tell me I can baby." I kissed up her back, taking her ponytail into my hand, wrapping it around my fist. I pulled her head back and looked at her.

"You know you're safe, don't you Crimson?" I leaned forward so I could see her eyes, my lips at her temple, there was no fear in them, all I could see was lust.

She nodded and moaned. "Do it Clover, make me yours."

"Undo your jeans, baby." She did as I asked and I pushed them down to her knees, forcing her legs apart I used my free hand to pull my dick free from my jeans. Keeping my hand wrapped around her hair I entered her in one fast thrust. She yelped and moaned as I pounded into her, fast and steady, not giving her time to adjust.

"Mine baby, you're mine. Mine to touch, mine to taste, mine to fuck." I growled at her, my hand tugging at her hair.

"Yes," she groaned.

"Shhh… don't talk, just feel, feel my cock claiming you." The anger from earlier was slowly leaving my body as the pleasure took over.

"Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine." I chanted with each thrust.

She moaned and panted as I thrust deep and hard, I pulled her hair, bringing her head back so I could gain better access to her neck, the action made her back arch more and I slid even deeper inside her.

"I'm going to come, come for me baby." She moaned and I felt her squeeze me, my free hand reached around and rubbed at her clit sending her over the edge quickly, with me following right behind her.

I lay over her back, panting for breath. Crimson had her head on the table while I was draped over her, her body slick with sweat.

I pulled out and turned her around, pulling her jeans off, I massaged her legs and arms kissing every inch I could reach.

I looked at her face and smiled at the huge fucking grin she was sporting. She looked cute as fuck, her hair stuck to the side of her head with sweat.

"You okay Crimson, baby?" she nodded and blew out a deep breath.

"Yeah, I'm good," she laughed. "So fucking good." Her arms stretched over her head and came down to rest over my shoulders, she kissed me softly and looked into my eyes.

"I just have one question Clover?" She raised her eyebrow at me.

"Shoot baby." I'd answer anything she asked.

"You know you're mine too, right?" I laughed and nodded.

"Too right I'm yours baby. Crimson and Clover." I kissed her again. I couldn't wait to see what life had in store for us. There were things we still needed to learn about each other, but no matter what, we would deal with it together.

Crimson and clover… over and over.

* * *

 **Hosts Note: Please leave the author some love by leaving a review. If you happen to know the author's identity or "think" you do, please do not hint to this in your review, as this can compromise the author's anonymity and lead to disqualification.**

 **Add us to author alert to be notified of new stories. Want more info? Find us on Twitter at CPSffContest or visit our Control. Possess. Seduce. Contest** **Facebook group**

 **Public voting: February 21 2016 to March 6 2016.**


End file.
